A cylindrical electrical connector known in the art includes an insulation body, a conductive terminal disposed in the insulation body, and a metal shield housing fitted over the insulation body. The shield housing is commonly formed by stamping a single metal sheet and is substantially rigid.
An external axial impact force acting on the metal shield housing is immediately and directly transferred to the insulation body, causing damage to the insulation body since the insulation body is usually made of plastic with a lower strength. The known cylindrical connector is thus easily damaged when under axial vibration. Furthermore, the known cylindrical connector is not capable of providing effective electromagnetic shielding to a wire connected to the cylindrical connector.